When manufacturing products, such as aircraft for example, some of the assembly or fabrication may involve a robotic device that performs automated processes. Some of the automated processes may also include a human operator that is positioned on the opposite side of an object as the robotic device. When the object is large, the human operator may not be able to see how or where the robotic device is operating. For example, if the robotic device is drilling a hole through the object, the human operator will not be able to see where the robotic device is drilling until the drill bit pierces through the object. This may slow down the manufacturing processes, and may also be dangerous to the human operator. Therefore, manufacturers continue to look for ways to improve cooperation between human operators and robotic devices.